All By Herself
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Réécriture de l'épisode final de Notorious.


_**Bonjour ! Voici ma première incursion dans l'univers de Notorious.**_

 _ **J'ai écrit cet OS après avoir vu le dernier épisode que j'ai trouvé géant, mais qui en même temps m'a un peu déçu et laissé sur ma faim surtout.**_

 _ **Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que Louise sauve toute seule Julia, sans l'intervention de Jake, parce que Louise c'est une badass et elle peut se débrouiller toute seule sans problème #GirlPower.**_

 _ **Donc j'ai décidé de tout réécrire.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **LH/JG**_

 _ **Louise Herrick n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu.**_

 _ **Elle avait toujours tout fait pour atteindre ses objectifs et avait toujours réussie, elle avait travaillé dur pour ça, n'hésitant pas à faire plus d'heure que toute personne de sexe masculin ayant le même travail.**_

 _ **Alors elle allait sauver son amie et productrice Julia George, peut importe ce que cela allait lui coûter.**_

 _ **Sa veste en cuir en place, un sac plein d'argent que lui avait fait envoyer l'ami avocat de Julia, son téléphone dans la poche avant de son jean, elle attendait que le contact de Jake ici vienne la chercher.**_

 _ **Il aurait bien voulu venir lui-même, mais Louise lui avait rapidement rappelé qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, que Julia n'avait pas de temps à perdre, alors il était resté tout coordonner à Los Angeles.**_

\- Vous êtes Miss Herrick ?

\- C'est moi, _**répondit-elle simplement, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, le sac à ses pieds,**_ vous êtes l'ami de Jake ?

\- C'est moi, _**lui répondit-il de la même façon**_ , vous avez l'argent ?

\- Je l'ai… On peut y aller ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous en prie, montez !

 _ **Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Louise attrapa le sac, avant de monter dans le 4x4, espérant que Gregorian ne l'envoyait pas dans un piège, ou alors elle reviendrait le hanter sous la forme d'un fantôme pour sûr.**_

\- Parlez-moi de cette femme chez qui nous allons. Je veux savoir où je mets les pieds.

\- Elle se nomme Maria Alvarez, elle a 26 ans et elle n'est loyale qu'à l'argent. On raconte qu'il suffit de lui verser la bonne somme d'argent et elle vendrait son père et sa mère.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance aux "On raconte", je préfère le concret, les preuves. Comment peu t'on savoir que ce n'est pas un piège ?

\- On ne peut pas, on tente notre chance et on verra.

\- Tout ce que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre, _**grimaça la rouquine, faisant sourire son conducteur.**_

\- Il faut savoir prendre des risques parfois.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai pris des risques ma meilleure amie c'est faites enlever, _**rétorqua avec acidité Louise.**_

 _ **LH/JG**_

 _ **Et cette fois-ci n'avait pas été mieux, au certes elle avait fini par retrouver Julia, oui elle se tenait face à elle en ce moment précis, mais elle aurait préféré que ses retrouvailles se fasse sans flingue pointé à l'arrière de son crane.**_

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, _**souffla la productrice.**_

\- Comme si c'était mon genre de laisser les personnes que j'aime se faire enlever sans intervenir, _**rétorqua avec amusement Louise, provoquant un sourire de la part de Julia.**_

 _ **Faisant fit de l'arme contre son crane, la rouquine s'approcha de son amie, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la sentant doucement trembler contre elle.**_

 _ **Julia était forte, comme elle, mais tout cela était trop, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi fort qu'elle.**_

\- Si tu tenais tant à faire cette interview à ma place, il suffisait de me le dire, je t'aurais laissé les honneurs.

 _ **Un léger éclat de rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de la productrice, tandis qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur la taille de son amie.**_

\- J'y penserais la prochaine fois, _**lui assura-t-elle.**_

\- Bien, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites, peut-être pourrez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez trouvé ma planque.

 _ **Sortant de son étreinte avec Julia, mais ne lâchant pas sa taille, afin de la garder proche d'elle, Louise regarda l'homme qui était responsable de son enlèvement avec un petit sourire en coin.**_

\- Votre neveu est très bavard.

 _ **La réponse tira une grimace à Carlos Mora, tandis que son frère, Raoul, lui, laissa un sourire d'espoir prendre place sur ses lèvres.**_

\- Il est vivant ? Il va bien ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement, mais Maître Gregorian est allé lui rendre une petite visite en prison et il semblait en bonne santé.

 _ **En voyant la réaction de rage mal contenue de Carlos Mora et celle, presque heureuse de son frère, Louise comprit qu'elle avait une carte à jouer.**_

\- C'est un gentil garçon, quand il a sut que mon amie avait été enlevée, il nous a dit ou vous trouver. Nous vous proposons d'ailleurs un deal, si vous nous relâchez, toutes les deux, nous nous assurerons qu'il soit libéré dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas promettre ce genre de chose, _**rétorqua le trafiquant, avant que son frère ne puisse parler**_ , vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir.

\- Ne sous-estimez jamais l'une des présentatrices les plus populaires des Etats-Unis, sa productrice et l'un des meilleurs cabinets d'avocat du pays.

\- En plus je connais le Procureur, lui et moi sommes amis, _**ajouta Julia, ils étaient bien entendu plus qu'amis ses derniers temps, mais elle n'avait pas réellement envie de lui dire, il pourrait décider de s'en servir contre elle.**_

\- Il faut que tu les libères, on n'abandonne pas la famille, si on peu récupérer…

\- Assez ! Ramène là dans sa cellule et laisse-moi seul avec Miss Herrick.

\- Je ne vais nulle part sans Louise, _**rétorqua Julia avec force, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de sa présentatrice vedette.**_

\- Tout va bien aller Julia, _**lui assura la rouquine, se séparant doucement d'elle pour lui prendre son visage entre ses deux mains,**_ on se revoit bientôt.

\- Mais…

\- Je te promets de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré, si tu me promets d'en faire de même.

\- Je vais faire mon possible, _**sourit doucement la blonde, fermant les yeux un court instant, avant de prendre une nouvelle fois son amie dans ses bras.**_

 _ **Julia était en train de craquer, mais elle savait qu'elle devait encore être forte un peu, alors elle puisait toute la force possible dans l'étreinte de Louise.**_

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tout, _**murmura la présentatrice au creux de son oreille, avant de se séparer d'elle, un petit sourire encourageant sur les lèvres.**_

 _ **LH/JG**_

 _ **Et elle c'était occupée de tout, si ce n'est que Julia avait bien retourné le cerveau du frère de leur kidnappeur.**_

 _ **Les laissant s'échapper avec l'autre journaliste retenu et leur chauffeur.**_

 _ **Maintenant elles se trouvaient toutes les deux dans l'avion retour, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, revenir à leur petite vie bien tranquille, loin de toute histoire de drogue.**_

\- Ils se sont trompés de chambre ?! _**S'exclama Louise une fois que Julia eu fini de raconter tout ce qui c'était passé**_ , ce qui veut dire que tu as été enlevée par ma faute ?

\- Ce n'est… Ce n'était pas de ta faute ok ? Et je préfère mille fois avoir été enlevé plutôt que toi… Tu aurais détesté la nourriture.

 _ **Un léger rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Louise, tandis qu'elle attrapait la main de son amie, la serrant doucement.**_

\- J'aurai enduré la mauvaise nourriture pour t'éviter tout ça, mais c'est gentil à toi de tenter de me remonter le moral malgré tout.

 _ **Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, Julia ferma les yeux, la fatigue prenant peu à peu le dessus.**_

\- Je pense que je vais tenter une sieste, tu me réveilles quand on arrive ?

\- Bien sûr, dors, je veille sur toi…

 _ **LH/JG**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Bon on final, je sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui change à l'intrigue de l'épisode, mais je me dis que je pourrais peut-être écrire une suite un jour, quand j'aurai le temps, comme visiblement la série s'arrête après cet épisode, ce qui me frustre au plus haut point.**_

 _ **Je déteste vraiment commencer une série, m'attacher aux personnages et devoir leur dire au revoir après seulement une saison, surtout une saison aussi courte qui se termine comme ça !**_

 _ **Enfin bref, j'attends vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en attendant je retourne terminer mes fics en cours.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
